Courtship
by thebittersweetc
Summary: Um romance inesperado que começou no momento em que ela sorriu para ele. [GaaSaku] [Tradução] [Original: paws-bells]


**Courtship**

A seguinte fanfic (id: 4063442) é de autoria da paws-bells (id: 506377). O que me pertence é apenas a tradução.

**Notas da Tradutora: **

Em comemoração a marca de 10 histórias traduzidas, um casal que foge da tríade ItaSaku-SasuSaku-KakaSaku. Obrigada a todos que acompanham meu trabalho e me ajudam nessa missão de manter o fandom vivo. :)

* * *

Ambos tinham 21 anos na primeira vez em que ele realmente a "notou".

Ele estava na Folha para uma reunião com a Hokage e ela estava cambaleando na direção da Torre do Kage, carregando uma pilha ridiculamente grande de arquivos.

Ele não era exatamente o mais alto dos shinobis e ela também não era nenhuma gigante entre as mulheres de seu ofício. Na verdade, os dois pareciam bastante diminutos em comparação a alguns de seus companheiros de idade. A colisão era inevitável.

Ele quase a esmagou com sua defesa impenetrável.

Quando finalmente parou de ver sua vida passar diante de seus olhos, ela começou a tremer de raiva ao ver os documentos que carregava espalhados terrivelmente pelo chão sujo.

Ele a encarou com aqueles impassíveis olhos de jade quando ela gritou com ele sem medo, sacudindo raivosamente os pequenos punhos envoltos de chakra sem motivo algum. Ele cruzou os braços arrogantemente sob o peito e isso deixou a pequena mulher de cabelos rosados ainda mais irritada.

Ele a olhou com crescente interesse e se perguntou quando ela começaria a perceber que ele a cercara com sua areia.

Ela nunca chegou a perceber, e ainda que ele soubesse que deveria ter lhe ensinado uma lição sobre se manter alerta, ele não o fez. Ela era curiosamente hipnotizante em sua raiva.

Eventualmente, finalmente lhe ocorreu que gritar com _o_ Sabaku no Gaara, _o_ Godaime Kazekage de Suna simplesmente não era a melhor de suas opções, sem mencionar contraprodutivo, e que sua mera presença a deixava ainda mais agitada. Bufando em descontentamento, ela se afastou do homem irritante, finalmente aceitando que teria de passar um tempo extra catando os papéis que haviam saído voando por Konoha.

Imagine sua surpresa ao ver que toda a papelada já havia sido recolhida para ela, os documentos cuidadosamente ordenados em volumosas pastas empilhadas e alinhadas, apoiadas por um pequeno pilar de areia. Olhos esmeralda, anteriormente irados, suavizaram ao hesitantemente encontrar os inexpressivos de jade.

Haruno Sakura da Folha levantou as mãos e lentamente retirou os arquivos da areia calmamente suspensa. Ele notou o modo como ela encarou suas habilidades com a areia com um misto de admiração e curiosidade.

Então ela dirigiu seus grandes olhos verdes para ele e sorriu agradecidamente. Brilhante. Calorosa. Genuinamente.

— Obrigada. — Ela sussurrou quase timidamente para ele; a cabeça rosada baixa demonstrando vergonha, bochechas salientes suavemente tingidas de uma cor um pouco mais clara que seus cabelos. Ele não pôde deixar de notar que era o completo oposto da maneira quase violenta que ela o tratara antes, e teve dificuldade em decidir qual dos seus lados ele mais gostava; a leoa feroz ou o cordeirinho inocente.

Com outro olhar hesitante em sua direção e um pequeno aceno de respeito, ela se virou e rapidamente se afastou dele, sem dúvida impulsionada por seu crescente constrangimento e pelo fato de que ela já estava atrasada para o seu compromisso.

Ele encarou suas costas até ela desaparecer por completo, e só se moveu quando um guarda Chuunin veio acompanhá-lo até o escritório da Hokage.

* * *

Dois meses depois e ele tornou a vê-la.

Ele já estava de volta à sua vila e ela era a kunoichi enviada pela Folha num programa de intercâmbio para fortalecer as relações entre as duas vilas. O fato dela ser a amada discípula da Hokage e perder apenas para sua mentora em habilidades médicas mostrava o quanto a Folha valorizava o tratado de paz entre Vento e Fogo. É claro que ele retribuíra o gesto positivo prontamente enviando sua própria irmã para servir de embaixadora da Areia.

Ela parecia empoeirada e cansada da viagem quando entrou no escritório do Kage para receber boas vindas e detalhes oficiais, mas seus olhos continuavam os mesmos, apesar do aparente cansaço; as vibrantes orbes verdes, atentas e cheias de curiosidade, estava, exatamente como ele vira na última vez. Ela estava trajando uniforme Jounin completo e roupas mais adequadas ao clima ameno de Konoha do que às condições mais severas de Suna. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que ela provavelmente estava desidratada e que acordaria com a pele queimada de sol no dia seguinte.

Isso o irritou. Para alguém que deveria ser uma excelente médica, ela com certeza não estava sendo muito inteligente. Sua areia oscilou em resposta à sua leve agitação e os conselheiros presentes na sala se remexeram nervosamente.

Foi nesse exato momento que ela olhou para a outra ponta da grande sala, e esmeraldas novamente encontraram jades; ela manteve o contato por um breve momento.

Ele ficou sinceramente surpreso quando ela sorriu para ele de novo, o mesmo sorriso largo e alegre que ele gravara firmemente em sua mente dois meses atrás. Ninguém mais notou como os olhos dele se arregalaram imperceptivelmente em choque além dela, é claro.

Seu pequeno sorriso aumentou, tornando-se um pouco mais atrevido; e era interessante notar como algo tão minúsculo quanto um brilho travesso em seus olhos a fazia parecer ainda mais atraente do que nunca.

A areia acalmou.

Seus conselheiros soltaram um suspiro coletivo de alívio. Era verdade que o Kazekage não era mais tão sedento por sangue como costumava ser, mas seu temperamento estava certamente tão curto como sempre. As coisas tendiam a ficar um pouco mais complicadas sempre que Sabaku no Gaara ficava irritado. Sem mencionar que todos os envolvidos se machucavam, exceto o próprio Kazekage.

E quando ela sorriu para ele naquele dia...

Sakura realmente não tinha ideia de onde estava se metendo.

* * *

Para ser sincero, Kankurou achava a situação bastante divertida.

O Jounin da Areia estava certo de que a bela ninja médica de cabelo rosa ainda não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo; Gaara era _muito_ sutil, tão sutil que fazia ele se perguntar se o ruivo sequer sabia o que diabos _ele_ estava fazendo.

Kankurou realmente duvidava disso.

Gaara e puberdade nunca se deram muito bem, afinal de contas, e como resultado, o mais velho tinha certeza de que seu irmão Kazekage era bastante ignorante quanto a hormônios e outras coisas. Pensando bem, o Jounin nunca tinha visto o irmão em nenhum relacionamento antes.

Kankurou estava se divertindo _muito_.

Ele teria se oferecido para dar ao rapaz umas aulas sobre amor e mulheres se ele não tivesse a certeza de que Gaara usaria seu "Sabaku Sousou" nele antes mesmo que ele pudesse terminar uma frase, sendo seu irmão ou não.

Kankurou não tinha intenção de morrer ainda, especialmente quando finalmente havia algo de interessante acontecendo na vida monótona e repleta de papelada de seu irmãozinho.

Espera só Temari voltar e perceber o que estava acontecendo.

* * *

Na primeira vez em que Gaara apareceu no hospital durante o seu turno, Sakura pensou ser mera coincidência.

Ela estava ensinando aos médicos de Suna um método mais avançado e rápido para consertar ossos fraturados durante missões quando ele entrou despercebido na sala de conferências para ouvir sua palestra. Num minuto ela estava olhando para uma fileira vazia ao fundo da sala e no instante seguinte ele estava lá, seus olhos fixos nos dela enquanto ele ouvia atentamente o precioso conhecimento que ela estava transmitindo ao seu pessoal.

Ela ficou tão surpresa que, por um momento, sua cabeça deu branco e ela esqueceu o que estava falando, para o seu próprio horror. Ela se recuperou rapidamente até, embora ela não fizesse ideia do porque sua presença a deixara nervosa. Determinada a ignorar a entrada inesperada do Kazekage, a pequena kunoichi deu-lhe um sorriso distraído antes de novamente se concentrar plenamente em seus ensinamentos.

Os olhos de jade observavam atentamente a entusiasmada kunoichi fazer o possível para educar os que estavam sob seus cuidados. Ela estava muito animada; seus brilhantes olhos verdes reluziam de paixão pelo assunto discutido; ela estava quase vibrando com uma excitação mal contida enquanto suas mãos gesticulavam graciosamente no ar, na tentativa de ilustrar aos médicos o que ela estava falando.

Observá-la daquele jeito era extremamente… desconcertante.

Quando Sakura por acaso olhou novamente para o canto que Gaara estava ocupando, ele já não estava mais lá.

* * *

O primeiro beijo deles foi algo que nenhum dos dois planejara.

O inevitável havia acontecido; ela se esforçara demais ajudando no hospital dele, e embora isso às vezes acontecesse em Konoha, era a primeira vez que ela desmaiava em Suna.

Tinha sido uma boa coisa ela estar andando ao seu lado na rua quando não conseguiu mais resistir à sensação de vertigem, imediatamente perdendo a consciência.

Na verdade, nem tão boa assim, ela percebeu; ela acordou tempos depois e teve de lidar com a sua aura furiosa e os turbulentos olhos de jade. Ele a levara para sua casa e eles estavam sozinhos em seu quarto, e antes que ela pudesse ter a chance de se sentir desconfortável com isso, as ondas frias de seu descontentamento a distraíram.

Obviamente, ele não estava feliz com o abuso que ela estava infringindo em seu corpo e ela não estava com humor para lidar com ele.

O confronto resultante entre dois indivíduos teimosos e orgulhosos tinha sido bastante espetacular - e completamente desagradável.

Sakura não queria ficar e ser sujeita ao seu sarcasmo e respostas secas. Ligeiramente magoada por sua insensibilidade, ela estava mais do que determinada em partir e descansar em paz.

Ele não estava disposto a deixá-la ir a lugar algum em seu atual estado frágil. Uma pequena explosão de chakra e um breve deslizamento de areia depois, e ele estava bem diante dela, bloqueando seu caminho e negando-lhe o direito de sair da cama.

Ela estava ficando cada vez mais agitada com ele, e o que ele fizera não ajudara em nada.

Irritada, exausta e não querendo ficar nem mais perto dele, a kunoichi de cabelo rosa estava prestes a abrir a boca para expressar seu desgosto pela situação quando ele se inclinou e colou sua boca na dela.

Foi um beijo muito abrupto e nem um pouco gentil, mas ela ficou tão atordoada com o que ele fizera que nunca lhe ocorreu afastá-lo. Então, seu perfume suave inundou seus sentidos; o doce cheiro de grama e vento seco do deserto a confortando de uma maneira que ele não podia, e ela se sentiu relaxar apesar de tudo.

Assim, sua raiva evaporou, deixando para trás um estranho misto de confusão e perplexidade em seus lindos olhos. Ele deve ter percebido que ela havia se acalmado, pois recuou um pouco para olhá-la.

— Por quê? — Ela perguntou.

Seus olhos de jade eram ilegíveis.

— Porque sim. — Ele respondeu simplesmente antes de se aproximar dela e beijá-la novamente. Desta vez, seus lábios firmes eram suaves e se moviam gentilmente contra os dela; ela lhe deu permissão. Os olhos esmeralda se fecharam e ela se inclinou até ele.

Ela estava responsiva aos seus toques, e ele teria levado as coisas adiante se não fosse pelo fato de ela ainda estar exausta e completamente drenada de chakra. Eles se separaram lentamente, a respiração um pouco mais rápida do que antes e olhos cheios de um conhecimento de que a dinâmica do relacionamento dos dois havia mudado.

_Finalmente._

Ela parecia um pouco confusa ao se separarem. Seus olhos de jade estranhamente eram tão cativantes que ela não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Então ele a empurrou de volta para a cama. — Descanse. — Seu comando foi suave e desta vez ela não protestou. Esmeraldas brilhantes o observavam enquanto ela se deitava obedientemente na superfície macia; ele a cobriu com edredons.

— O que... nós somos agora? — Ela perguntou suavemente.

Ele se agachou ao lado da cama. A sensação de seus dedos calejados contra a curva de sua bochecha era tão reconfortante que ela aproximou o rosto do seu toque.

Os olhos de jade estavam calmos.

— O que você quer que sejamos, Sakura?

Os olhos esmeralda estavam um pouco perturbados. O que ela queria? Isso era tão repentino.

— Eu... não sei.

Ele não se intimidou.

— Então nós vamos descobrir.

* * *

**NT: **Estou sempre aberta a sugestões de tradução.


End file.
